


【凛酷/团酷】紫菀

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【凛酷/师酷合集】S’il Suffisait D’Aimer [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Mafia Boss Kurapika（Hunter X Hunter）, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, 凛酷, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 诺斯特拉家族的二当家副手和他下班后偶遇的一位为爱所苦的神秘酒友之间的故事。*披着凛酷皮的团酷文，私设杂多，慎入。*酷拉皮卡性别不明，指代酷拉皮卡的第三人称代词不统一。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Lissen/Kurapika
Series: 【凛酷/师酷合集】S’il Suffisait D’Aimer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	【凛酷/团酷】紫菀

时刻已经接近凌晨一点，暮冬的夜里寒气逼人。凛仙刚一推开据点的大门，呼啸的冷风便顺着衣领刺进了衬衫与脖颈间的缝隙，把他整个人连同还没捂热的大衣一起吹了个透。他不由得一个激灵，急忙捂住嘴把差点就要打出来的喷嚏憋了回去。他踉跄着站稳后，用肩膀顶上了门、把还在埋头工作的上司关在了屋里。他不想明天一上班酷拉皮卡见他的第一句话就是“感冒好了没有。”

这个位于小巷之中的新据点才刚刚落成没多久，只有少数几个二当家派的人才知道。自从办公室搬到这里之后，酷拉皮卡几乎把这里当成了自己的住处，每天最后一个离开，隔天早上又是最早到的。由于凛仙是走得第二晚而到得第二早的人，他有足够的理由怀疑这个人整晚根本没有回家休息。酷拉皮卡拒绝正面回答，他便自作主张地和其他几个人一起为他在最安静的房间里安置了一张尽可能舒适的折叠床。看着二当家眼底越来越重的黑眼圈有了逐渐消退的迹象，他这个二当家副手感到十分光荣。

虽然他和旋律都觉得这个人更可能是在收拾地下礼拜堂收拾得累晕的同时顺便补了觉。

深夜，行人寥寥的大街显得格外空旷。凛仙四处张望着，希望找到一家还开着的饭店让他去吃点夜宵。来到这个国家这么多年，他的胃始终适应不了两片面包夹着一块肉的冷餐。出于某种外人难以理解的古怪自尊，他觉得这种吃食相当凑活且寒碜。在来到现任二当家手下当差前，他很少有像现在这样连续加班到深夜的时候，所以晚饭的质量一般还能有些保障。凛仙不喜欢热闹，工作的特殊性也让他很难交到多少酒肉朋友。下班后他一般会直奔只有熟客才知道的中餐馆，和老板娘打声招呼后点上一壶暖胃的黄酒和两碟下酒的小炒，然后就着电视里转播的球赛一筷子一筷子地解决晚饭。大多数时候是冒着油星的时蔬炒肉，偶尔会尝尝新出的特色菜。  
但现在他还不够熟悉这一带的情况，而且这个点他熟悉的那种夫妻店也早就关门了。  
凛仙走上了他平时很少走的路，试图碰碰运气。然而迎接他的只有路边一扇又一扇拉到了底的卷帘门和不亮的广告牌。空着肚子顶风走路让他的步子开始有些跌跌撞撞的，当然，也可能是被上司近日来那种莫名的颓废情绪搞得他自己也有点消沉。他不再拘泥于饭馆的种类，只要有个能避风的地方能让他坐下吃点暖和东西就好。

从他们开始共事的那天起，酷拉皮卡给人的感觉就像从没有放松的时候，每时每刻都神经紧绷，仿佛时刻处于某种如影随形的威胁之中一般。那样子让凛仙想起荒原里站着睡觉的马。后来随着两人之间的信任逐渐深厚，他也多少明白了让他整天不得安宁的原因。搬来这个安保措施更为齐全的新据点后，凛仙本以为酷拉皮卡可以稍微好过一点了，谁知他的神经反而日益敏感了起来。酷拉皮卡自己大概以为他把这种不安隐藏得很好，作为每天和他接触最多的人，他越是努力装出一副若无其事的样子，凛仙便越能体会到他究竟处于多么深重的恐惧之中。  
凛仙有种预感，某些此前一直潜藏在阴影中的东西终于来到了光下、朝这个孤独的人露出了獠牙。

凛仙呼出一口白气。或许他不应该把精神状态岌岌可危的上司单独留在办公室里，但他又觉得那个人或许只有在部下都不在的时候才能勉强休息片刻。  
那家小酒吧的灯光就是在这时照进凛仙眼中的。红砖砌成的墙面，海市蜃楼般橘黄色的暖光透过附着水珠的毛玻璃照亮了门上的木质招牌。Les Asters*，凛仙盯着那行花体字看了片刻。他这辈子还从没进过这种精致又洋气的店，但现在也顾不得这么多了，门口小黑板上“上午五点打烊”和“提供酒水简餐”的字样向他散发着巨大的诱惑。他推开了装饰着铁艺雕花的门，随即便被屋内热情的暖风扑了个满怀。  
等眼睛适应了室内的光线之后，凛仙才发现这里也没什么客人。桌椅附近的灯都关了，只有吧台处还亮着一站雪白的灯，让整间本就不大的屋子显得更为狭窄。不长的吧台与酒柜之间站着一个面露疲态的酒保，吧台另一侧只坐了三个人，其中紧挨着坐的一男一女像是被凛仙开门时的风铃声惊醒了似的，如梦初醒般飞快地结账离开了。凛仙并没有急着落座，而是先问了还有没有餐点供应，得到肯定的答复后才在离门口最近的位置坐下、给自己点了一杯白兰地和两块三明治。

酒吧里的光线太暗，也没有放音乐，只有吹着暖气的空调在嗡嗡作响，空气里流过一阵刻意的沉默。凛仙并不觉得尴尬，只是漠然地在脑海中假设了一番如果此时有人从门口冲进来朝自己开枪、自己有没有可能躲开。假设完毕后，他眼角的余光自然而然地落到了不远处另一个喝着闷酒的男人身上。

凛仙对观察他人毫无兴趣，但他好歹在黑道混迹多年，不露痕迹地看人对他来说是再寻常不过的基本功。此刻他既没有做其他事的心思，视线里又恰好出现了这样一个人，他的职业病本能地做出了反应。  
那人一身普通上班族的打扮，白衬衫的领口处随意地敞着两颗扣子，额头上不知是受伤了还是怎的缠着一圈绷带。从凛仙的角度只能看见他的侧脸，在几缕黑发的遮掩下，那人从长相上去年纪不是很大，面部圆润的线条中甚至还残留着某种稚气般的东西。男人显然已经喝了很久，但依然坐得很正，个子不高、身形消瘦，细看之下手臂与腰腹上又有些肌肉，不，是没有半点多余的肌肉——凛仙突然警觉了起来。那不是正常世界的人通过锻炼所能拥有的体型。带着这份警觉再次看去，凛仙很容易便注意到了男人耳垂上样式独特的蓝宝石耳坠和腕骨处那颗精巧漂亮的袖扣。雪白的灯光让他的脸看上去有些死气，整个人仿佛笼罩在一层孕育着暴力的危险气质之中。凛仙对于这种气质十分熟悉，他身边混黑道的人身上或多或少都有一些。  
当然，凛仙在察觉到异样的第一时间就不动声色地开“凝”看过了对方身上的气。对方身上缠绕着一股以普通人的标准而已相当强大的气，其流动却杂乱无章，丝毫看不出是受过训练的样子。既然连念都不会，那无论是何方神圣，对自己都构不成太大威胁。正巧这时调酒师端着他点的东西从后厨走了出来，凛仙便静静地收回了目光。

他先是咬了一小口牛肉三明治——味道和他想象中一样乏善可陈，但好歹是热的——接着又端起杯子灌了一口酒。酒精带着微微的回甘从他的舌尖与喉头渗下，在社交场上尝过了各种洋酒的他立刻察觉出味道不对：这是淡苦麦芽啤酒*。

上错了？他面无表情地看了一眼酒保，对方则轻轻欠了欠身：“这杯是这位先生请的。”

凛仙有些吃惊地侧过了头去，身旁那个自己刚刚仔细观察过一番的男人笑着向他点了点头。凛仙没想到这个人会对一个陌生人笑得如此灿烂，那种毫无防人之心的笑容让他那张白净的娃娃脸显得格外年轻，甚至像个还没毕业的大学生。吧台并不长，凛仙虽然坐在了离他尽可能远的一侧，实际上和这个男人之间也只隔着不到两米的距离。凛仙已经看出这个人不是什么简单角色，因此他决定表现得既不过分热情也不过分冷漠，只是简单地向他举杯致意了一下。男人也摇晃着手中的杯子向他回礼，随后仰头将杯中澄黄的残酒一饮而尽。  
“再来一杯一样的。”男人用有些醉意的声音向酒保交代了一句，转头向凛仙搭话道，“是这样，在您来之前，我和酒保说了让他给下一个的客人上我点的酒，想找个由头和人聊聊天。擅自作主实在是不好意思，但我被我约的人放了一晚上的鸽子，已经在这儿等了好几个小时了。您如果不嫌弃的话，可以听我说几句话吗？”

准没好事，而且肯定会很麻烦。凛仙想着，又往嘴里塞了一块三明治。但男人说得这么恳切，他又不好直接拒绝。既然已经喝了他请的酒，听他抱怨两句也是应该的。就当是调查本地的风土人情好了。凛仙说服自己道。  
而且不知道是不是因为饿了太久的缘故，男人请的这杯酒竟然出人意料地好喝。  
他咽下了嘴里的食物，回答道：“我无所谓。”

————  
*Les Asters：紫菀  
*淡苦麦芽啤酒，即Pale ale。


End file.
